


Friday Nights

by AlmyranGold



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmyranGold/pseuds/AlmyranGold
Summary: Claude and Dimitri spend a Friday night playing video games.Just your basic domestic fluff!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Friday Nights

“Is this seat taken?”

Dimitri looked up from his Switch and smiled. “It is not.”

Claude flopped onto the couch beside his boyfriend and looked down at his screen. “Animal Crossing again?” 

“Yep. Pokemon again?” he replied, looking at Claude’s own Switch in his hands.

“Yeah. I can hop on Animal Crossing with you in a few minutes if you want, but I’m trying to find a Gigantamax Toxtricity.” 

“It’s no problem either way. I’m visiting another island right now.”

Claude leaned back into Dimitri’s chest, legs dangling off the side of the couch as he refocused on his battle. He selected a move for his Nickit, and Dimitri looked towards his screen.

“Is that fox named Sylvain?” he asked.

Claude laughed. “Yep, he is.”

“Why?”

“I mean, look at him. Doesn’t he look like Sylvain?”

Dimitri squinted at the screen. “Well, now that you mention it… he rather does.”

Claude laughed again. “I know! As soon as I saw him I had to name him Sylvain. I even gave him an everstone because Nickit looks more like Sylvain than Thievul.” 

“Do you have a lot of Pokemon named after our friends?” Dimitri asked.

Claude’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah. Hold on, let me finish this battle and I’ll show you.”

Dimitri turned his Switch off and set it aside. He’d only ever watched Claude play Pokemon while doing other things, so he’d never paid much attention to what was going on. 

Claude finished his battle and opened up his boxes. “Here we go. This is Felix,” he scrolled to his Aegislash.

“He’s a sword? That’s fitting,” Dimitri chuckled.

“Ingrid’s a Froslass. I’m not really sure why, it just seemed fitting. Lorenz’s a Sinistea, of course. ‘Sithea’s an Espeon, Raphael’s a Machamp, Hilda’s a Liepard, Ashe is a Snom-”

“Do you have all of our friends as Pokemon?” Dimitri asked.

“Not all. I wanted to make Ignatz a Smeargle, but they’re not in this game. And I wanted to make you a Shinx - he’s literally a blue lion! - but they’re not in either, so I had to make you an Arcanine.”

“I appreciate the sentiment either way,” Dimitri smiled, wrapping his arms around Claude as he continued watching him scroll through his boxes. “Was that monkey named Dr. Shitstain?”

Claude threw his head back as he laughed. “I give things weird names when I’m tired. Honestly, half of these are just named random strings of letters. I think there’s a Minchinno named Spinny Bitch in here somewhere.”

Dimitri smiled at his boyfriend’s antics, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. 

Claude continued showing off his creatures. He hadn’t lied - most of the Pokemon’s names were completely nonsensical, and the rest were usually bad puns. One of the Pokemon caught Dimitri’s eye, though.

“Is there a reason for that one’s name?” he asked, pointing to the pink cat-or-doglike creature on the screen. 

Claude paused, then let out a sigh. “I guess I can tell you. That’s my deadname.”

Dimitri shifted for a moment, lifting his head from Claude’s shoulder as he realized he was approaching sensitive territory. “Ah.” 

“I saw this post once - Tumblr, I think - saying that if you name your favorite Pokemon your deadname then you’ll start to associate that name with the Pokemon and not, y’know, getting misgendered. It’s kind of silly now that I think about it.”

“Not at all. Has it worked?”

“Not totally, but I think it’s helped a bit. I heard someone say that name at the grocery store the other day and the creeping dread wasn’t quite so bad.”

“I’m glad,” Dimitri smiled. He looked back at the letters of the creature’s name and pictured it attached to a young Claude before quickly shaking the thought out of his head. It didn’t matter what he used to be called. He was glad Claude trusted him with the information, but now he was worried that he’d start associating that name with his boyfriend. It had taken him a long time to learn to look at Felix and immediately think “Felix” rather than his deadname, and he didn’t want to start thinking of this name when he looked at Claude.

But that didn’t matter as much as making sure that his boyfriend was comfortable talking about it. “So is that your favorite Pokemon, then?” he asked.

Claude gave a small shrug. “Not really. I mean, I like Sylveon, but Rowlet’s probably my favorite. I picked her because she’s the colors of the trans flag.”

“Oh, so she is. I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“Yeah. Anyways, did you want to play Animal Crossing? I think that’s enough Pokemon-related personal talk for the day.” Claude rose from Dimitri’s lap and stretched before going to switch games.

“That sounds good.” Dimitri turned his Switch back on and quickly finished his resource collecting. He had just boarded the plane back to his own island when Claude returned, Switch in hand, and plopped right back into his lap. He leaned forward and planted a kiss in Claude’s hair as he settled in. Claude smiled and tilted his head back far enough for Dimitri to kiss his lips. Dimitri brushed Claude’s hair aside and did exactly that.

“We should order pizza tonight. I’m feeling lazy,” Claude said as they broke from the kiss.

“How about pineapple?” he asked.

“Dimitri, I love you, but if you suggest that again we are going to have serious problems. Aw, don’t pout at me,” he said as Dimitri frowned. “Okay, fine. But only on your half.”

In the end, Dimitri and Claude didn’t order pizza. They’d both had a long week at work, and they ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch, Switches forgotten to the side. But it was still a pretty great Friday, in Dimitri’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now, since Animal Crossing is never far from my brain these days. I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but I'm posting it anyways. I might come back and edit it/ add it to a larger work later.
> 
> I really wanted to work the recent reveal of Claude's name being Khalid into this fic, but it didn't quite work out. I should have a few (hopefully longer) fics about that and more coming out soon!
> 
> Stay safe, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
